Crane Student
by NinjinX2
Summary: Due to Dr. Brief's Frequency Ray, Kakarot's attack ball shuts down and lands near... The Crane School. What will happen to Kakarot now that he's raised in the way of the Crane.


**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.**

**Crane Student~ Crash Landing**

Above the atmosphere, a small red and white spaceship was heading for the planet Earth. The infant inside the attack ball would become the protector of his home planet and all life on it, if not for one of Dr. Brief's experiments.

* * *

"Panchy, would mind getting my frequency ray from the attic?" The old man yelled, "Of course not dear." His wife answered as she made her way up the stairs. The attic was filled with all of Dr. Brief's old projects. "Oh my... I wonder which one it is?" Panchy asked herself.

Unable to find the ray her husband was talking about, she called on of the robots to find it for her. The robot dug through all of the other old projects until it found the frequency ray. Unfortunately, as the robot handed Panchy the design, she accidently pressed the numbers 3, 5, and 8 causing Kakorat's ship to shut down and crash land near a building called... Crane School

* * *

Master Shen was inside the building at the time training his two students, Tien Shinhan, and Chiaotzu when they heard the explosion outside. "What was that master?" A young Tien asked. Shen simply replied with a kick to the face, "Never take your eyes of your opponent! Now, lets go see what the intrusion is." Tien's best friend, Chiaotzu helped his struggling friend up on his feet.

"Forgive me Master."

The three of them walked outside to see the spaceship of red and white colors. Master Shen opened the strange object to see crying infant inside. "How disgusting" He said. After looking around inside the attack ball Shen spotted a black box. "It looks like a hologram projector, but that can't be right Capsule Corporation hasn't invented space ships yet."

He turned the projector on and stepped back, a man that looked like an older version of the baby appeared. "Kakarot, you are of a warrior race called that sayians. We are born to fight and have superior strength and speed to most other life forms. The sayian race has been concurring planets in the universe for years and you are no exception. Your mission is to kill all life on this planet and sell it to the planet trade organization. Your tail will unlock your Oozaru transformation when you look at the full moon but, remember you will become weak if your tail is pulled. Train it." The man disappeared and all three of them were stunned.

"We have to kill it! It's going to destroy us all!" Tien yelled.

"No!" Master Shen smirked, "We will train him in the ways of the Crane and soon he will be able to destroy all of our enemies." He frowned, "We just have to make sure he never sees this tape." Shen said as he smashed the hologram projector.

* * *

12 1/2 years later...

Kakarot and Tien were trading punches, both nearly out of energy but, neither of them would admit defeat. Tien was about to lose, his pride would not allow it. The three eyed human, in desperation tried to use an energy blast.

"DODON RAY"

Kakarot smirked as he easily dodged the inexperienced blast. Tien was a sitting duck, he had used all of his power in that beam. Kakarot took advantage and followed through with one final punch, focusing all of his energy into his arm. "BAM" As soon as the blow made contact with it's target, Tien was out cold. Soon after, Kakarot passed out, having used all of his power.

Hours after their fight, Tien still wants to have a rematch with Kakarot but, Master Shen will not allow it. "You used disobeyed my orders and used the Dodon Ray without being properly taught.! Why should I give you the honor of a rematch?" Tien was speechless however, he would not go down with no words. "Forgive me master but, why won't you teach us the Dodon Ray? Shen sighed, "Go back to your room, its time to sleep."

As his three students went to bed, Master Shen meditated on what Tien asked. "Why won't I teach them the Dodon Ray, Dodon Barrage, and Tri Beam Cannon?" The question continued to appear in his head until Shen realized why he had been holding out on them. _"Tao"_

* * *

_I tried to train him, mold his natural aptitude for combat, but I was too young and arrogant to temper his ego. He couldn't stand to be anything less than number one, and he certainly didn't care for the "I told you so" of an older brother. _

_I should of treated him more like a student than a friend. If only I would've had more time. Our similar gifts eventually drove us apart. I must admit, I was jealous of his phenomenal strength. It all came so easy to him. Our relationship became adversarial, even in a quiet times we were at odds, but tension built so thick that one day all it took was a bowl of spilled rice to break our fragile alliance. The last time we spoke together was in anger._

* * *

The next morning, Tien work up earlier than usual, thinking that training would calm and fill the hole of his defeat. Kakarot heard him practicing the move that became his downfall in their spar yesterday.

"DODON RAY!"

Kakarot became annoyed and decided to amuse him by giving him a rematch. The young sayian crawled out of his bed and quietly walked to the training room. Tien was still practicing the Dodon Ray out of anger, rather than technique until he sensed Kakarot.

"Come out and fight, coward!" Tien yelled. "Coward? I'm not the one resorting to energy beams when we haven't even learned them yet." Kakarot said calmly, still in hiding. Tien closed all three of his eyes and focused his energy on finding Kakarot. "I found you!" He exclaimed, quickly running to his target and attacking.

The furry of punches that Tien unleashed upon Kakarot surprised him. He didn't think that Tien would find him so soon. "Curse him!" Kakarot scolded as he struggled out of Tien's barrage of punches. The sayian became frustrated that he had to resort to a technique he was saving for a later battle. Concentrating his energy outwards, a blast of ki exploded from Kakarot's body.

The explosion knocked Tien backwards and gave Kakarot a chance to escape and counterattack. When the dust cleared, Tien's rival was nowhere to be seen. He scanned the again, in an attempt at finding Kakarot. Tien checked a third time when a swoop of air breezed past him. His eyes widened now knowing where Kakarot had been, but it was too late.

A punch had made its way to Tien's stomach moments later causing him extreme pain. "How dare you, attack from behind like that. Where is your pride?" He replied. Kakarot only smirked, "Only thing is, I didn't attack from behind." Tien growled as he threw several punches at his opponent, only for them to be blocked or dodged as soon as it came in close proximity to Kakarot. The three-eyed man backed away from the sayian. "I hope this works." He thought.

"DODON RAY"

The blast way aimed for Kakarot's right leg and hit its target dead on. "ARGH!" Kakarot screamed in agonizing pain. After the initial attack, the sayian looked at his leg to see a severely injured body part. "You'll pay for that!" He yelled before charging at Tien solely for revenge. "Come at me!" The bald man taunted.

* * *

While Kakarot and Tien's battle raged on, another journey was being taken place on a small island in the middle of an ocean. A small monk by the name of Krillin, aspired to train under Master Roshi. The boy was only 12 years old and traveling to the island by boat. As soon as Krillin arrived, he attempted to do a double front flip onto the sand however, he instead landed on his head. After dusting himself off he knocked on the door of the Kame House. "Good thing no one saw that" He thought.

"What is it! I'm in the bathroom boy!" An old man replied from inside the Kame House. Krillin sweat dropped, "Um... Are you... Master Roshi?" He asked hesitantly. After a few moments an old man in a turtle shell came out. "Why yes, of course I am!" The monk gained a little bit more confidence, "I would like to train under you, as your pupil." Quickly, a response was given from the old man, "No, I'm not taking up any students anymore."

Krillin grinned, "Oh I assure you, I can be very persuasive." He said taking out a few magazines and handing them to his future master. For a few minutes, Roshi's nose was bleeding to no end. After straightening up and cleaning up his blood, he replied to the monk, "Alright, I guess I can take one more student up." The old man's blushing face turned into a serious one. "However, the tournament is in six months and you will spend every day until then training to be the strongest, not to win the title. Understand?" Krillin replied, "Hai." Master Roshi grinned, "Now, your first task is to..."

"Find a nice girl to bring back!" Krillin exclaimed, "Is he serious! I really hope he's the real thing and some fony." The monk sighed, continuing on his boat to the nearest city.

As Krillin was making his way to the closest city, a young girl named was traveling to Master Roshi's island with her new body guard, Gohan. The two had met in the wilderness about three days ago.

* * *

**About Three Days Ago~ Mount Paozu **

"Lovely day isn't it." Gohan asked the birds as he continued to water his garden. While water watering his plants, he spotted a car heading towards his house. "It might be a thief!" The old man concluded running at super humans levels to catch up to the car. "Why were you going towards my house?" He asked the woman inside when he caught up to the car.

She stopped the car and pulled out a gun, shooting it at Gohan. He caught every last bullet that came out of the pistol and dropped them on the ground. The woman got out of her car with her hands up screaming, "Please don't kill me!" The old man sighed, "I won't hurt you. Just tell me why you were going towards my hut." She started calming down as she said, "I was looking for the dragon balls"

"What exactly are these dragon balls" Gohan asked her. This time around, the woman immediately answered, " There are seven magic dragon balls , each containing a distinctive number of starts on them, from one to seven. If all seven dragon balls are gathered together, and you chant 'DRAGON COME FORTH! GRANT ME THIS WISH!' Shenlong will appear and grant you any one wish. After the wish is made the dragon balls are scattered across the globe."

Gohan asked her his final question, "What are you planning to wish for? Money, Fame, Fortune?" Her eyes got all dreamy as she said something only girls could say, "I'm going to wish for a super-cute boyfriend!" The old man thought, "No harm done, I guess?" His tone got serious as he replied, "You are probably not the only one who know about the dragon balls. There are people in this who would do anything for money and power, so I will acompony your on your journey." She didn't argue, after all she did see Gohan run at super sonic speeds. "Whats your name?" She asked, "Gohan. Son Gohan." The old man replied, "And yours?" The woman answered in a casual tone, "Bulma, oh and don't try anything funny gramps!" Gohan chuckled, "Don't worry, you won't have any trouble with me."

* * *

"How are we going to get across the ocean!" Bulma desperately yelled, "We could always build a boat." Gohan suggested, "What if it sinks! Besides, its probably in the ocean inside a trench or something." Gohan took a look at Bulma's dragon radar. "I don't think so, look it says the dragon ball isn't moving. Don't things in the ocean usually move?" The teenage girl stood up with more confidence, "Your right, but we still can't get through the ocean." Bulma said defeated once again. "I think I know how." The old man said as he sensed a familiar energy, "Stay right here! I'll be back."

Gohan started running towards the energy signal he felt. "It can't be? Can it?" The old thought as he jumped from tree top to tree top. As the faint energy got stronger, he could tell that his old friend was here. "Turtle?" He asked when he approached a turtle struggling to crawl. "Gohan? Gohan is that you?" The turtle questioned as it jumped into Gohan's arms. "How have you been, old buddy." The old man laughed, "Oh not good, you see I went out to gather some mushrooms and well, I took a wrong turn and got lost. I've been trying to find the sea for the past year." Turtle explained a bit embarrassed.

"Oh, you poor thing. Well I guess we can help each other out." Gohan said, "What do you mean?" Turtle asked his old pal. "I'll explain later, just come with me." The old man said as he carried Turtle back to the beach where Bulma was. "I didn't really have a choice" Turtle thought.

_ To be Continued..._

* * *

_Welcome to my very first fanfiction on this account. The inspiration for "Crane Student" really came from Red Son and Turbulence by Super Vegetarott. My favorite character from Dragonball Z is Kakarot. I like how he embraced his good side in one story and his evil in the other. _

_Updating is probably going to be one update every week but, I'm not making any kind of schedule. The size of the first few chapter are going to be from the 2000-3000's. They will grow as my ability to write without getting writers block grows._

_Reviews are welcomed and gladly appreciated however, it will not increase when I update. Weekends are most likely when stories are updated. Constructive criticism will be taken under consideration and are also appreciated._

_If anyone would like to Beat Read any future chapters including this one, feel free to PM me. I am having a hard time finding the right Beta Reader. Credit will be given._


End file.
